


Flippant Fox Flirts with Flame-haired Female

by Moonbeam (moonbeamsfanfic)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Experimental, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamsfanfic/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny flow of futile foolish fallacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flippant Fox Flirts with Flame-haired Female

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise in alliteration contains 144 letter F's, counting title and summary. Originally written October 1997.

Flippant Fox Flirts with Flame-haired Female  
By Moonbeam

The finely formed Fed fiddling with facts of Furry Flying Ferrets from Ft Lauderdale, Florida, finally flung his frames forcefully from his face. Finding in the farthest focal point of his forbidden flights of fancy a fountain of fruitful friendship with one flame-haired female.

Forgetting facts from files to float in fantastic fantasies of fumbling fingers feeling fragrant flesh, Fox's formidable faculties flower into fortunate fortification for foreseeable fuel to fires of flourishing foolishness. Flinching from fuzzy feelings of farfetched futures, Fox fashioned fallible faithfulness into fairly fertile figures of fellowship and falling for fiery females.

Frenetically falling from fidgety framework, Fox follows faulty formed fantasies to familiar femininity and favorable fulfillment. Fanning the fires into fevered frenzy fizzling fabulous feuds with few fibers fighting feasible features of fiendish ferocity. Fiercely forgoing any fears of futility as he forges his fastuous footpath to the finely fabricated and furnished flat of his fellow feminine friend. Feigning finesse, he feebly and frantically faced her fabulous face, prepared to face his fate...

...Only to get knocked on his ass at the door.

~*~*~*~

Finis.


End file.
